


In Your Name

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-19
Updated: 2002-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief bit of prose inspired by two names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Name

## In Your Name

by Sharon Cross

<http://wordsmiths.net/Crosswords>

* * *

In Your Name  
by Sharon Cross 

Lying beneath me, I can feel  
Every part of you struggle against me and my  
X-ray vision can see inside your body but not your heart. 

Let me know the secrets you keep locked away, Lex.  
Unleash the passion that I see you try to deny.  
Trust me with your desperate need and   
Have faith that I will not betray you.  
Open up to me and dare to be vulnerable,  
Release the cry of desire I see you fighting to keep back. 

* * *

Can't you see what your love is doing to me?  
Lost in your arms, I feel like a child again,  
Alone and needing so badly to be touched.  
Reaching out I pull you closer, my fear  
Knifing its way through me. 

Kill this frantic desire racing through my blood  
Every breath I take shudders through me and into you.  
Never have I felt so undone by the caress of another's hand.  
Take away the hurt, Clark, and I will surrender to your strength. 


End file.
